Bleach: Rise of the Shinigami Quincy
by Gold Testament
Summary: Dealing with feelings of betrayal due to the fight with Ginjo and Tsukishima, Ichigo Kurosaki must deal with pain, secrets, revelations, and help Soul Society in the new Quincy War. Currently T, but may change to M.
1. Bonds Weakened, a Soul Reaper in Pain

**Hey it's Gold Testament with a new story. I know I kept saying I didn't want to post a new fic until I had one or two more completed, but this is an idea I've had stuck in my head for a while. This will also be my very first Bleach fanfic, and I'm a bit nervous about it.**

 **I do not own a single thing, especially Bleach.**

"Talking" Everyone.

" _Thinking" Everyone._

"Talking" Zanpakuto spirit.

" _Thinking"_ Zanpakuto sprit.

" **talking" Hollow or inner hollow**

" _ **Thinking"**_ **hollow or inner hollow**

* * *

 **Bonds Weakened, a Soul Reaper in Pain**

On the streets of Karakura Town, a young teen about seventeen years old was walking to a small house that doubled as a business for odd jobs called Unagiya. Once he climbed the steps to the door of the business' home, he knocked on the door. As soon as it opened the boy was greeted by the sight of a beautiful woman with short black hair, a pink and white shirt with the word Unagiya on it, black pants, and looks that are guaranteed to attract perverts.

"Oh Ichigo!" The woman began. "What brings you here? Your father called me asking if you could have some time off due to some issues." She asked.

"Well Mrs. Unagiya, I felt that I should come by to resign." Ichigo said.

"What why?" She asked stunned.  
"Well first off, I feel you can do better than someone like me working for you as well as those issues my dad mentioned having a harsh effect on me." He replied hiding behind a partial truth as he recalled her being manipulated by Tsukishima and the pain that shattered him.

"I see, Kaoru would be glad, but I wish I could stop you since you weren't a half bad employee when you'd show up." She began. "As much as I want you to stay, I can only wish you luck as you try to figure things out." Ikumi Unagiya replied feeling she was missing something on why Ichigo wanted to quit.

As Ichigo turned to leave before he was halfway down the stairs he stopped.

"Since I no longer work for you I can say one thing honestly." He began as he turned around. "You're a hot woman, a friendly person who wants to try and help others when they're down, and a great boss." He said to the woman.

"Oh really? So why didn't you tell me that when you were still working for me?" Ikumi asked annoyed with her hands on her hips.

"Because Kaoru would've been an annoying brat, and I doubt you would've believed me with my track record with you." Ichigo said before he turned and continued leaving his former workplace.

" _*Sigh*_ _Ichigo, I know whatever caused you to quit has to do with me and these issues of yours, otherwise you wouldn't have quit or been honest about me. I just wish I could help get rid of the pain in your eyes as you said it so it would mean a lot more for me to hear you say that"_ She thought to herself.

 **{With Ichigo}**

As Ichigo was walking through Karakura on his way to his house, he was deep in thought about recent events.

" _I know I shouldn't be doing this, but no one could look at friends and family the same way if someone managed to turn those they love and would do anything to protect against them the way Tsukishima and Ginjo turned Karin, Yuzu, Unagiya, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuru, Orihime, and Chad against me."_ Ichigo began to think as he walked home to the Kurosaki Clinic. _"I'd either be too broken to continue fighting, or dead if Rukia, Urahara, and Dad hadn't come and given me back my powers. Unfortunately it seems once Tsukishima was defeated they basically began to act as nothing ever happened, and that they didn't almost shatter my spirit."_ He continued as he clenched his fists and tears began to form. _"I can't even look at my own sisters without feeling betrayed, at least Uryu was there to have my back until we were taken by surprise against Ginjo and Tsukishima."_ He finished as he arrived home.

Once at the front door he walked in knowing only his dad was home as his sisters were at Karin's soccer practice.

"So how did Unagiya-san take you quitting?" A serious voice asked as Ichigo walked in the door and took off his shoes.

"Better than I thought since I don't have any bruises from a woman's fury, especially since she'd probably be great friends with Yoruichi if she was spiritually aware." Ichigo replied in a joking manner as he looked at his father Isshin Kurosaki.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Isshin asked.

"Well I'm going to see if Uryu and his dad can let me stay for a while until I can get a place of my own, as well as let me work part time at the hospital until the end of the school year." Ichigo replied while pressing buttons on his cell phone.

"Oh and when is this meeting going to take place?" Isshin replied curious.

"In about two hours since I want to get to the meeting place without anyone I know seeing me." Ichigo answered.

"So you planned to rest a few minutes, grab a bite, and plan on how to ask them this huge favor before heading out?" His dad asked.

"Yeah, and I asked him to bring his dad so I could ask them both." The orange haired teen replied.

"Smart move, but what if Ryuken refuses to let you live or work for him at the hospital?" Isshin asked.

"Well I can point out that because I've thought of Uryu as a friend I always try to have his back in a fight, and after his attacks from Ginjo I want to make sure he doesn't wind up so injured again." Ichigo began explaining. "As for the job in the hospital, I can tell him about all the times I helped you out here, so I can guarantee him I'd have a good bit of knowledge about medicine." He continued. "Plus even Uryu's old man would know that the job working for him would be to get my own place, as well as having money for college." Ichigo finished.

"With an argument like that I think he might let you stay with him for a while." Isshin replied. "Just make sure that if he agrees, listen to what he says, since Ryuken is an extremely strict man." He added.

"I figured, but I think Uryu would be willing to help, he saw how broken I was during the fight plus he knows I have a hard time being home after Tsukishima messed with Karin and Yuzu." Ichigo added while eating a snack before looking at the clock. "Speaking of which I really need to go so I can meet them on time." Ichigo said shouting bye as he left the house and clinic as he started running to a place he and Uryu knew well, the spot where they first fought side by side.

* * *

 **And there ends the first chapter of my first Bleach fanfiction. Personally once I watched the last episode of the anime and started reading the manga to finish the series I felt Ichigo should've been feeling a bit more betrayed by his boss, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuro, Chad, Orihime, and his sisters. Did not enjoy how they were basically forgiven for breaking him even if they weren't aware of it, Chad and Orihime actually realized what was happening when they were struck by Tsukishima's Fullbring. Although I'm thinking of making it M rated. Please review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is always welcome, but no flames unless I make painfully obvious mistakes about characters or events.**


	2. A Shinigami's Request with Two Quincies

**Hey It's Gold Testament with Chapter 2 of my first ever Bleach fic. To be honest, I've had this chapter written up for like most of the month, but was waiting for at least 10 reviews on chapter 1, which I still haven't gotten. Also I noticed in the poll that Rukia and Orihime have gotten a few good votes. For those of you that have not read my Naruto story Rise of the Ryukage and the Omnigan, I am NOT pairing Ichigo with Rukia or Orihime. Orihime has to work on even getting Ichigo to at least LOOK at her due to what happened with Tsukishima. Rukia, however, must not be paired with him because that kind of relationship is extremely fragile, so she needs to be a close friend and sister figure to help keep him okay. She needs to be his rock along with Uryu, Isshin, Kisuke and Yoruichi.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, otherwise Orihime wouldn't be so gullible, and possibly confessed to Ichigo already.**

"Talking" Everyone.

" _Thinking" Everyone._

"Talking" Zanpakuto spirit.

" _Thinking"_ Zanpakuto sprit.

" **talking" Hollow or inner hollow**

" _ **Thinking"**_ **hollow or inner hollow**

* * *

 **A Shinigami's Request with Two Quincies**

 **{Karakura: Ishida Residence}**

Uryu Ishida, one of the last few Quincies in the region along with his father was looking at a text from one of the few Shinigami he would admit was a friend.

" _Uryu, I need to ask a favor, can you come to the area where we first fought hollows together, and bring your father since this would involve him as well._

 _Ichigo."_

" _Strange, Ichigo didn't seem to like father much when I was a patient in the hospital, plus he knows father detests Shinigami, so why would he need to ask a favor of us both?"_ Uryu thought curious about his friend's text.

"You seem troubled Uryu is something wrong?" Ryuken asked.

"Father you recall Ichigo correct?" Uryu asked.

"You mean the Kurosaki boy, who is also a Shinigami you became friends with?" Ryuken asked recalling the boy who seemed to take after his parents without full knowledge of what he is.

"He sent me a message asking to me with us both to ask a favor." Uryu commented.

"I see, when and where shall the meeting take place?" Ryuken asked his son.

"A spot in Karakura that he believes is special since it was where we first fought against hollows side by side, but are you thinking of going?" Asked the teenage Quincy.

"His loyalty to his friends is an admirable quality despite his brashness, he seeks to protect everyone whether he's a Shinigami or a Hollow, and I owe it to his parents to at least hear him out." Ryuken replied.

" _Well Ichigo it seems my father will listen, but this favor better be worth it."_ Uryu thought before walking with his father to that area.

 **{Karakura: Unknown Location (Where Ichigo and Uryu took on an army of Hollows and a Gillian.)}**

Ichigo stood in the field where the Hollow Bait Uryu used so long ago caused a massive swarm of hollows enjoying the memory of the fight that ended up sparking a friendship.

" _Almost feels like a lifetime ago when we fought here, and so much happened, the invasion of Soul Society, the Bounts, the Arrancar and war with Aizen, Muramasa's war to bring back his partner, Shusuke Amagai and those swords, the fight with Kageroza and his Reigai, and most recently Xcution."_ Ichigo thought before getting depressed as he remembered Xcution.

As he was lost in thoughts he began sensing two spiritual pressures nearing him, and knew Uryu and his father were on their way due to one being the Quincy, and the other baring a similar signature to Uryu's. However, as Ichigo sensed the other power, he felt that not only did it feel similar to Uryu's he could actually feel the control and experience radiate from it. As he turned around he saw the Ishida father and son approaching.

"So Kurosaki san is already hear, although I half expected him to be in Shinigami form." Ryuken spoke as they got close to Ichigo.

"Actually I thought of doing that so I could get here quickly, but felt it might offend you sir." Ichigo replied.

"I see so it seems you can be courteous despite being Isshin's son." Ryuken commented. "Now what was this favor my son mentioned you wanted to ask?" The Quincy father asked.

"First you know about the Fullbringers and how they recruited me and manipulated my friends and family before stealing my powers right?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, Uryu explained the whole situation, but he actually said that when your friend Yatsutora attacked you while your friend Orihime healed that Tsukishima you actually seemed broken. Of course he also added you seemed shattered when you lost your powers while your friends did and felt nothing aside from Uryu." Ryuken replied.

"Yeah, but Uryu didn't know who else Tsukishima manipulated." Ichigo said with sadness.

"Who else did he use against you Kurosaki?" Uryu asked.

"Well aside from my childhood friend Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuru, and my boss at my former part time job, he also got my sisters Karin and Yuzu." Ichigo explained.

"You still feel the betrayal they were brought into by Tsukishima's power correct?" Ryuken asked.

"Yes, that is why I asked Uryu to bring you here because you two are the only spiritual aware people I can turn to." Ichigo began before taking a deep breath. "I would like to request if I can stay with you two for a while and possibly have a job at the hospital to earn enough money for a place of my own as well as for college?" Ichigo asked.

"I see, you ask much, but what will you do in return for allowing you to stay with us?" Ryuken asked.

"Ichigo what would you be able to do besides household chores?" Uryu asked knowing Ichigo is as capable as his sister Yuzu.

"First Ishida-san, would it be possible for a Quincy to form their Reishi into weapons besides a bow, like a sword, or staff?" Ichigo asked Uryu's father.

"It's possible, but Uryu wanted to be a proper Quincy." Ryuken replied.

"Which puts him at a disadvantage when it comes to opponents that not only get the drop on him, but can evade his arrows to fight at close range." Ichigo commented.

"For once I actually agree, so you actually think you can aid my son in that weakness Ginjo Kugo capitalized on twice?" Ryuken asked making Uryu aggravated.

"If Uryu can create a solid sword with his Reishi, we can strengthen it to stand against my zanpakuto's shikai, possibly to the point to cut a Getsuga Tenshou." Ichigo commented.

"You seem to have more to that training idea." Uryu spoke.

"Yeah remember how fast my bankai is?" Ichigo asked his friend.

"Add that with Shunpo plus the strength boost, and you basically cause my strength and speed with a close combat weapon to skyrocket!" Uryu realized.

"Exactly Uryu. That was another reason I wanted to ask to stay with you two so that I could help ensure you have some skills to surprise opponents with." Ichigo added.

"In addition to helping increase Uryu's repertoire I presume you were taught a good bit about medicine from working in your father's clinic?" Ryuken questioned.

"Yes, also I kind of have a secret that I kept from everyone." Ichigo said.

"What is it Kurosaki?" Ryuken asked suspicious.

"Before I lost my powers after fighting Aizen I had often snuck to Soul Society to secretly learn Kido and Bakudo so I could learn healing spells, and I never revealed it because I wasn't able to heal serious injuries at the time." Ichigo confessed.

"By serious injuries, you mean near fatal wounds that would need Orihime's power of rejection right?" Uryu asked as his orange haired friend nodded.

"Impressive!" Ryuken exclaimed causing the two to turn to him with wide eyes.

"R-Really?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes although since you were without your powers for over a year you have probably gotten rusty, so if I allow you to live with us and work at the hospital, will you restart your healing training under Soul Society?" Ryuken asked surprising his son more.

"Yes sir." Ichigo said smiling.

"Then prepare to move in with us, Uryu will meet up with you again when you are packed." Ryuken said as he began walking away surprising the two teens.

* * *

 **And here's chapter 2. Now I am at least wanting close to 20 reviews before I post chapter 3 which by the way is almost done. Give me that and I will leak the current results of the poll on who to pair Ichigo with. Also here's a fun game: Guess who out of all the soul reapers you can remember was Ichigo's Kido teacher. Here are two hints**

 **1\. It wasn't Rukia because he would want it to be a surprise for even her once he felt he was at a captain's level.**

 **2\. He had two teachers on for the Kido (which includes bakudo) and one for the healing techniques.**

 **Those that guess right can ask the current score of one character in the poll, unless they are tied with others. Just remember even if Rukia or Orihime win, I already said the reasons why they would not be paired with Ichigo. I put them in as a courtesy.**


	3. Moving Out and Training Fun

**BOOM! ANOTHER UPDATE FOR THIS FIC! This is the last one I already had written up. I was on a roll only because I had some major ideas flooding my brain with this. It got so bad that I couldn't think about my other stories too well. Honestly so far this is like in between my Okami and Tales of the Abyss stories, and Naruto Rise of the Ryukage and the Omnigan. You would think I'd gain more reviews by having at least Rukia as one of character filters. This chapter was also meant to put in a bit of humor to lighten up the tension. Also I am really upset by the lack of reviews for chapter 1. I had held out until now before posting chapter 2 and this one. My guessing game is over. The Kido teacher is Momo, and the Healing teacher for Ichigo is Hanataro. Only three guessed correctly to them I say congratulations. By the way while I said last chapter that Yoruichi is needed as Ichigo's rock she is a candidate to be paired with him. The only ones that aren't are Rukia and Orihime.**

 **I don't own Bleach**

"Talking" Everyone.

" _Thinking" Everyone._

"Talking" Zanpakuto spirit.

" _Thinking"_ Zanpakuto sprit.

" **talking" Hollow or inner hollow**

" _ **Thinking"**_ **hollow or inner hollow**

* * *

 **Moving Out and Training fun**

 **{Karakura Town: Kurosaki Clinic}**

Ichigo had just returned to the home he was planning to leave due to recent betrayals so he could find himself. He walked in and took off his shoes to finish packing and began to sneak to his room not noticing three other pairs of shoes belonging to smaller feet. Once at his room without making a sound he carefully entered and began finishing his packing so he could move in with Uryu. As he finished packing his stuff he heard his door creaking open of course with his powers restored he already sensed Karin and Yuzu, and knew they would confront him either when he arrived or when he finished packing.

"Guess you really were planning to sneak out of here without even talking to us eh Ichi-nii?" Karin asked her brother knowing he had been hurting.

"Heh Karin let's not beat around the bush, we both know you aren't going to stop me, even if you could." Ichigo said with a sad smile as he turned to his sisters, and sat on his bed.

"Of course, it would just lead to both of us being physically hurt and Yuzu being emotionally hurt ten times more than if you just left, besides Dad already approved of you doing this to help find yourself get over your issues." Karin replied with a sigh.

"But Karin we can't just let Ichi-nii leave without trying to fix things!" Yuzu shouted.

"Yuzu look at it from someone else's perspective." Ichigo spoke to his sensitive sister.

"How would you feel if you gained power to protect me, dad, and Karin from Hollows only to lose it twice the second time for over a year, your friends fighting hollows behind your back to protect you, and out of the blue someone comes offering you a way to get those powers back, you refuse until you see either me or Karin attacked by a hollow try to fight it, lose and get saved by the guy." Ichigo began. "Once you accept after the fight you learn one of your friends became a member, two others get attacked, one by a "rogue member", the first one attacked was thought to be struck by the same, and he comes after you before your training is done." He continued. "Finally you finish training only to find out that the guy used his powers to turn everyone you hold dear against you making you seem crazy, and two of your closest friends you fought alongside are either trying to kill you or heal Tsukishima, while Karin and I think you're crazy for trying to hurt him." He finished.

Throughout the entire monologue Yuzu was starting to tear up as Ichigo explained the recent events and attempted to put his experiences in her perspective.

"How would you feel going through something like that Yuzu?" Ichigo asked demanding an answer.

"I-I" Yuzu began as she could barely speak and tears kept falling.

"You couldn't trust those friends anymore, you couldn't work for your part-time boss anymore, and you couldn't even look at Karin and me the same way again if that happened to you." Ichigo said looking her right in the eye.

As Yuzu was still standing with tears falling Ichigo turned around and went to his stuff.

"Rukia you can come out on your own or I can drag you out." Ichigo said confusing Karin and Yuzu until his closet door opened revealing Rukia and a stuffed lion plushy.

"Rukia what were you doing in there?" Karin asked with narrowed eyes.

"Relax Karin." Ichigo began. "Ever since she first gave me her Shinigami powers before I gained my own, Rukia's slept in my closet so as not to impose on you, dad, and especially Yuzu." Ichigo explained.

Although unfortunately for Rukia this made Karin clench her hands at the thought of this girl who helped bring Ichigo deeper into the spiritual world had been sleeping in his closet the moment they met without them ever knowing.

"Rukia what are you doing with Bostov?" Yuzu asked making Karin and Rukia face plant into floor while Ichigo started laughing.

"OI Ichigo why are you just laughing?" The doll asked shocking Yuzu.

"Yuzu his name's actually Kon, he's a mod soul I put into the doll so he could walk around unless I need him to take control of my body when I had to do my Shinigami duties." Ichigo told her.

"Ichigo I can't let you move out." Kon blurted out making everyone look at him.

"WITHOUT ME!" He shouted while jumping onto Ichigo's chest. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH YOUR SISTERS IT WAS HUMILIATING ALWAYS BEING PUT IN A DRESS BY YUZU WHEN I HAD TO PRETEND TO BE A LIFELESS DOLL TO KEEP YOUR SHINIGAMI DUTIES A SECRET!" He added.

"Forget it Kon." Ichigo began gaining their attention. "Rukia can't be around all the time I need someone besides goat chin to watch out for them, and honestly I trust you to watch out for all three of them." Ichigo said prying the mod soul possessed doll off and setting him on the bed.

"What's that supposed to mean Ichigo?" Karin asked.

"Karin do you want me to be completely honest?" Ichigo asked as she nodded.

"Yuzu can't see spirits or hollows, and she's way to trusting of people in addition to having no powers to protect even herself. You are spiritually aware, but you have no powers to fight with. Dad's a Shinigami, how powerful he is I don't know, I just know he's good. Rukia over the time since we parted ways and I lost my powers became a lieutenant so she has more duties forcing her spend more time in Soul Society. I have recently been betrayed by friends and family due to Tsukishima, and am too hurt to completely protect you both." Ichigo explained.

"You're still having a stuffed animal protect us from Hollows." Karin deadpanned.

"Actually I was having Kisuke Urahara work on a special gigai for Kon so he could fight at full strength." Ichigo replied.

"Jinta and Ururu's boss?" The more mature Kurosaki sister asked.

"Yep, he's not only a scientist from Soul Society, he was once a captain, and the founder of their R&D division." Ichigo explained.

"I still don't trust him." Karin commented while Yuzu and Rukia watched the discussion.

"Karin just trust me on this for once, Urahara was the one who helped me awaken my natural Shinigami powers, and with his training I was able to beat a lieutenant and captain class Shinigami before gaining bankai." He told her.

"Ichi-Nii please don't leave" Yuzu said while hugging her brother's legs.

While she did this though Ichigo grabbed his combat pass and pushed himself out of his body before picking Yuzu up and setting her by his closet.

"It's already been decided Yuzu, besides dad knows where I'll be, you'll still have Kon, and when Rukia's by you can have her tell you about the adventures and battles we had since the night we met." Ichigo said grabbing his bag. Before he walked out the door though he turned to Yuzu. "Also I'm only going to say this once, if you meet a woman named Rangiku Matsumoto run as fast as you can away from her." He told his sisters.

"Toshiro's Lieutenant? Why?" Karin asked making Ichigo and Rukia's eyes widen before Ichigo started laughing.

"ICHIGO THIS IS SERIOUS STOP LAUGHING AND KARIN HOW DO YOU KNOW BOTH LIEUTENANT MATSUMOTO AND CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA?!" Rukia shouted because of the younger Kurosaki's disrespect to a captain.

"Sorry Rukia I just couldn't help it since Karin was proving that she's too much like me." Ichigo said.

"You call him Toshiro too?" Karin asked.

"Yeah even though he's way older than he looks and is the captain of an entire squad." Ichigo replied.

"I met him during your bout with Aizen before it fully escalated got him to help my team in a soccer game against some older bullies, and Rangiku-san teased him about me being his girlfriend." Karin summed up.

"I think dad would approve I know I would." Ichigo said causing Rukia, Kon, and Yuzu to tilt their heads in confusion while Karin blushed.

"W-What the heck are you talking about?!" Karin stuttered out with a light blush.

"Rukia, when you see Toshiro again tell him I approve if he'd ever want to date Karin, but if he hurts her he'd need to beg Aizen and the old man for protection." Ichigo said with a smirk as he walked out of the house.

"Well at least there's still hope for Karin and Yuzu." Kon chimed in making the girls look at him.

"What do you mean Kon?" Rukia asked.

"How could you live with Ichigo, and have an older sibling of your own and not know?!" Kon asked shocked before Rukia grabbed him and glared.

"Start explaining or I'll tear out your stuffing." She threatened.

"Most people know that when an older brother or sister threatens a love interest of their younger sibling it's a sign of love and protection from the elder sibling to the younger." Kon replied not even scared of her threat.

This got all three to think that there was a chance that the two sisters could get close to their brother again, he just needs time. Of course while Rukia was thinking she lessened her grip allowing Kon to slip out, and step out to wait for Isshin to come home.

 **{Outside}**

Once Ichigo stepped out carrying his stuff, he saw Uryu waiting.

"Wow you got here early." Ichigo told his friend.

"Father wanted me to so we could get you settled in and see how you would train me." Uryu replied as they walked to the mansion owned by the Ishida family.

Once they walked in Uryu showed Ichigo to a room right across from his own. Upon entering Ichigo started to unpack, and walked back out to Uryu.  
"So does your father know a secret place where we can spar and train?" Ichigo asked.

"Actually my father does have a hidden training ground, and if you breathe a word of it to anyone I will kill you since it's where he helped me regain my powers." Uryu replied.

"No need for that Uryu. I'd sooner have Soifon do it because I owe you and your father a huge debt for letting me stay with you and work at the hospital. That's partially why I wanted to help train you more." Ichigo commented.

With that Uryu grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and used hirenkyaku the high speed technique of the Quincies. They soon appeared right outside the hospital Ryuken owns, and as soon as they entered they saw the Older Ishida waiting.

"Right on time Uryu, come let us show young Ichigo the training facility." Ryuken spoke as he guided them to the training room.

"Impressive." Ichigo said with a whistle.

"Now begin explaining Uryu's training." Ryuken demanded as Ichigo went into his soul form.

"Well I was first going to test his speed with the same way Yoruichi helped me learn Shunpo to rival some of Soul Society's fastest." Ichigo answered.

"And what pray tell would that be?" The older man asked.

"How humiliating would it be for a Quincy to lose a game of tag to a Substitute Shinigami?" Ichigo said as the two narrowed their eyes signifying that it would be extremely humiliating.

That, however, is what Ichigo was hoping for. With that he tapped Uryu's forehead with two fingers.  
"Tag, you're it." He said before using Shunpo to escape Uryu who began to chase him.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, no flames at all please. If you think I was too hard on Karin and Yuzu, just politely let me know. Also I hope you all enjoyed my attempt at humor in a serious situation. I am admitting about having a filler chapter with Karin, Yuzu, and Rukia. If you have thoughts or ideas just send it in review or message me. Also please tell me if I should have Karin still suspicious of Rukia and have her question her more about staying in her brother's closet. By the way I want more votes in the poll because in either chapter 4 or 5 I will start posting the current results. Fair warning, unlike some fics of mine this one not be a harem. This will strictly be Ichigo and one woman, unless it ends in a tie. Heck I don't mind people just reviewing to ask for a spoiler or two or to find out who is in the lead. Just please review, as always creative criticism and ideas are welcome, but flames and harsh reviews are not.**


	4. Training and First day on the Job

**Hey it's Gold Testament with another update for Bleach Rise of the Shinigami Quincy. I'll be honest, this has been dominating my mind a bit more than my other stories. I'm hoping after this chapter and the next that I'll be able to work on my other stories. Also in my Poll, it seems people don't listen. In this story Ichigo will not be paired with Rukia or Orihime. It doesn't matter if the poll ends in a tie between them the pairing would be with the next one after them. I've already explained it a bunch of times too. I'm also going to be posting the results of the top five in the poll from now on.**

 **Current top five in the Poll:  
Harribel – 8 votes**

 **Rukia, Orihime, Yoruichi, and Fem. Byakuya are all tied at 6 votes.**

 **I'll be honest… I'd thought Nel would be ahead of Harribel because aside from her looks Nel has an adorably loveable personality.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

"Talking" Everyone.

" _Thinking" Everyone._

"Talking" Zanpakuto spirit.

" _Thinking"_ Zanpakuto sprit.

" **talking" Hollow or inner hollow**

" _ **Thinking"**_ **hollow or inner hollow**

* * *

 **Training and First day on the Job**

 **{Karakura Town: Ishida Hospital – Training Room}**

Ryuken stared wide-eyed as Ichigo started a game of tag with his son, forcing Uryu to use Hierenyaku to try and keep up. The game had gone on for a few hours, and Uryu now stood bent over panting hard while Ichigo stood tall unfazed.

"Exactly what was that long game for exactly?" Ryuken asked Ichigo.

"Yoruichi was the one who taught me Shunpo, and told me that the best way to test the speed of someone prideful and improve it was to hit their pride with a child's game." Ichigo began. "This game of tag was to see how well, and how long Uryu could keep up Hierenyaku as well as to see if he was fast enough to tag me or take me down." He finished explaining.

"So this was to test Uryu's current progress." Ryuken said in understanding.

"Well then how did I do in my test?" Uryu asked after catching his breath.

"You failed Uryu, not once did you catch me let alone tag me. Ishida-san do you have any weights we can put on Uryu?" Ichigo asked shifting his view from Uryu to Ryuken.

"No I don't why do you ask?" Ryuken asked.

"Well the weights would be for Uryu to increase his speed. That is the first thing I wanted to do. I at least want to get him to a high Captain's speed." Ichigo answered.

"Where would you rank my current speed then?" Uryu asked.

"Well even though you were faster than some Espada, they mainly underestimated us all, you would at least be a good member of the Stealth Force, maybe even Lieutenant of Squad Two." Ichigo answered making Uryu smile. "However, your speed would only match lieutenant class Shinigami at best, all the captains are still far faster, and this is one of the reasons Ginjo caught you off guard twice." Ichigo finished making both Ishida's frown.

"So what is the bar you've set to increase Uryu's speed to?" Ryuken asked.

"Yoruichi, she's nicknamed the Goddess of Flash primarily for her speed, she was once the captain of Squad Two, and is probably faster than old-man Yamamoto." Ichigo answered.

"That's how fast you want to make me?!" Uryu asked surprised.

"Yep, of course before I start working for Ryuken-san, I need to visit Kisuke not just about Kon's Gigai, but also to see if he and Yoruichi can get me some weights to help you Uryu." Ichigo said before using Shunpo to leave before the younger Quincy could speak.

 **{Urahara's shop}**

Ichigo flashed to the front door and walked right in knocking while doing so, and gaining the shop keep's attention.

"Ah Ichigo what a pleasant surprise!" Kisuke began. "I just finished Kon's gigai an hour ago, and your father is on his way here to pick it up." Kisuke told his apprentice.

"Good to hear, but can I ask if you have training weights that I can make heavier?" Ichigo asked.

Before the scientist could answer another voice chimed up.

"Actually there are some special reishi weights belonging to the Shihoin clan put them on, and just channel in reitsu to make them heavy." Yoruichi said as she came in with a box in hand.

"Really Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep, a weighted shirt, pants, along with wrist and ankle bands." She answered as she opened the box after saying its contents.

"My, my Ichigo why the sudden interest all of a sudden?" Kisuke asked.

"Well I'm staying with Uryu and his father and started Uryu's training in speed." Ichigo answered.

"I see so they agreed to it huh?" Kisuke asked.

"Yeah, and Yoruichi, thanks for the weights, what do I owe you?" Ichigo asked the woman who taught him how to reach Bankai.

"How about a date sometime, and let me evaluate Uryu's speed when you're done with him?" Yoruichi asked with a wink.

"I'll think about the date, but I was planning on you to evaluate his speed and start his second training exercise." Ichigo answered.

With that Ichigo took the gear Yoruichi gave him and went back to the Ishidas. As soon as Ichigo left though, the door opened and in came Isshin.

"You know the time is coming right old friend?" Kisuke said seriously.

"Yeah Ichigo's going to need to learn the full truth about himself, his power, and his mother." Isshin commented.

"When do you plan to tell him?" The exiled captain asked.

"Two days time when he has adjusted to living with them. I plan to ask Ryuken and you to be there with me so we can all tell the story." The elder Kurosaki answered.

 **{Ishida hospital – Training area}**

Ichigo flash stepped back in holding the box of weighted clothes Yoruichi gave him.

"What's in the box Kurosaki?" Ryuken asked with narrowed eyes.

Ichigo set it down opened it, and tossed Uryu the weighted shirt, pants, wrist and ankle bands.

"These are weighted clothes Yoruichi gave me, once Uryu puts them on can you channel reistsu into them Ryuken-san?" Ichigo asked.

"Why would I need to do that?" Ryuken asked.

"You and Uryu are all about control with reitsu, if you do it slowly we can find Uryu's weight limit this will help improve his speed." Ichigo answered. "Plus if I do it then Uryu would probably fall through the floor faster than we could say oops." He added.

"Very well." Ryuken answered as Uryu came back.

Once he was with them Ryuken walked to his son, placed a hand on his shoulder, and slowly channeled reitsu into the clothes making Uryu heavier by the second.

"Uryu when you feel your dad hits the limit you can handle those at let us know." Ichigo said getting a nod from Uryu.

A few minutes later Uryu let them know, and Ryuken stopped channeling reitsu into his son's clothes.

"Okay Uryu first I want you to run laps around the area until you get tired, then jump from ledge to ledge until you can barely stand." Ichigo demanded as Uryu started doing his training.

"What do you plan to do once you have his speed to an acceptable level?" Ryuken asked.

"Me and Yoruichi will attack Uryu with hit and run tactics with Shunpo, while you hide in the shadows shooting arrows at him until he can sense and react at an instinctual level." Ichigo answered.

"Impressive after that you would have him use his cross to summon close range weapons huh?" The elder Ishida asked.

"Until he can do it within half a second. After that I would use my Zanpakuto to test the strength of his weapons." Ichigo answered.

"A challenge of power, control, and focus." Ryuken began. "If there isn't enough power it would shatter and he would be cut, if there isn't enough control it might blow up in his face, and if there isn't enough focus he would either blow himself up, or the weapon would instantly disappear as soon as he was distracted." He explained.

"That's exactly the plan." Ichigo replied.

"If he gets that strong with just your shikai state, he could take on low class captains with some ease." Ryuken added.

"Imagine after he's done with my Bankai." Ichigo commented with a smirk making Ryuken's eyes widen before he too smirked about Ichigo's plans for Uryu.

As the two continued to talk Uryu had done everything Ichigo demanded and was on the ground.

"What's next?" Uryu asked.

"You take a break while I hopefully start my job at the hospital." Ichigo answered as he went back into his body.

 **{Ishida hospital}**

It had been a couple hours since Ichigo has started his job at the hospital. Ryuken had assigned Ichigo to a physician position to test the waters, and to see how much Isshin and that soul reaper teacher taught him. He stood watching security feed as Ichigo helped each and every person assigned to him. From simple consultations, to first aid, and physicals.

"It seems Isshin taught his son quite a bit in medicine as did that other teacher he mentioned." Ryuken began. "Seems I should've kept a closer eye on my old "friend's" son from the beginning." He added before heading to Ichigo.

" _It's a good thing I left survey packets, so that the patients can evaluate young Ichigo to see how he fairs as a new employee."_ Ryuken thought as he arrived at Ichigo's exam room.

"So Ichigo how has your first day treated you so far?" Ryuken asked.

"Ah Ryuken-san, sorry forgot I was at a new job, it actually felt I was still helping my dad at home." Ichigo began with a teasing smirk as he handed the evaluation surveys to Ryuken. "Just as requested I had all the patients fill out these surveys on how they feel I did." He added.

As soon as Ryuken took them from Ichigo, he saw that all his patients regarded him positively, some saying that they were shocked he was a new staff member since he knew how to handle himself like a professional.

"Well Ichigo, I'm impressed, your first day, and you seem successful as a physician. Perhaps after a few months we'll move you to the E.R. until you graduate." Ryuken complimented.

"I see, that's quite a compliment sir, I'll gladly help whenever, and wherever I'm needed." Ichigo said with a smile.

* * *

 **There's chapter 4. Honestly there was a whole bit with the rest of Ichigo's family. However, that got super long, so I'm putting it in chapter five along with a return to Karakura High to bring in the rest of Ichigo's friends who nearly destroyed him. I don't know if they kept their memories of it in the anime/manga, but I say they were forgiven far too easily. Plus when you think about it, Tatsuki and Chad will probably hurt the most. I mean Tatsuki has known Ichigo since they were kids, and Chad and Ichigo bonded from being picked on and fighting back. Also please remember in the poll don't vote for Rukia or Orihime. If you want to know the progress of the others just ask me.**


	5. Interrogation, Nightmares, and School

**Hey It's Gold Testament with another update. Yes this is a long chapter, but once I started things just kept flowing. Bad news, this will be my last update until the end of my current college semester. If you think there are holes in the chapter, let me know. Now here's where I do something I never thought I'd do again. Give a shout out to a reviewer.**

 **Justafan(Guest), glad to see your review gives off the feeling that Orihime was forgiven too soon in the series. Even with what I have planned it will be a while before Ichigo forgives her. Also I know exactly who you were talking about in your review. NarutoxSharinganxEnthusiast, awesome writer, also Naruto: Rise of the Namikaze isn't the only NarutoXIzumi(Fem. Itachi) fic.**

 **Funny thing, here's the latest top six contenders for Ichigo.**

 **Fem. Byakuya at 10 (top leader)**

 **Rukia, Yoruichi, and Harribel at 8 votes**

 **Orihime and Soifon tied at 6 votes each.**

 **Now I question, why are people still voting for Orihime and Rukia? I already said neither will be with him even if they both win, they are only there as a courtesy for their fans.**

 **By the way next chapter will be the last before I close the poll so any fans that haven't voted better.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

"Talking" – everyone

" _Thinking"_ – everyone

"Talking" – everyone

" _Thinking"_ – everyone

" **Talking"** – Hollows and Vaizards with masks on

" _ **Thinking"**_ – Hollows and Vaizards with masks on

* * *

 **Interrogation, Nightmares, and School**

 **{Kurosaki clinic}**

"So Rukia, now that Yuzu's calmed down from Ichi-nii leaving, how about you tell us something?" Karin asked with narrowed eyes.

"Like what?" Rukia asked.

"Like if you did anything to Ichi-nii while he was asleep since you preferred being in his closet?" She replied with a glare.

At that Yuzu turned to her sister shocked while Rukia had a full body blush.

"O-OF COURSE NOT I WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Rukia shouted.

"At first when I slept in Ichigo's closet it was so I could be near incase of a Hollow attacking since he had my powers. I've just become used to sleeping in his closet." Rukia explained while calming down.

"How did Ichi-nii even gain your powers?" Yuzu asked.

"Well it happened when I was first stationed at Karakura. I was tracking a hollow, and entered the house it was near, which was actually Ichigo's room." Rukia began. "I hadn't realized Ichigo could see spirits, and learned the hard way when he literally kicked me in my butt before yelling at me for breaking into his room and ignoring him." She continued. "After I explained Shinigami and Hollows to him after performing Konso on a spirit in here, we both sensed the Hollow. I cast the most basic hado to keep him restrained, in the end he not only followed me downstairs and saw the Hollow, but broke it with simple strength as soon as he saw it crushing you Karin." She said shocking the girls.

"I guess he tried to take it on alone, but got swatted away like a bug." Karin began. "You tried to take it on to protect us, got severely overwhelmed, and you let Ichigo take your power to destroy it?" She asked.

"Yes, after that I was sidelined while Ichigo protected the town from hollows, of course there were some that targeted his friends like Screecher, and Orihime's older brother." Rukia answered. "He even took on a Hollow named Grand Fisher who devoured Shinigami for over fifty years, because he devoured your mother." She added shocking the girls.

"Our mother was eaten by a Hollow?" Karin asked.

"Yes, when Ichigo found out your mother saved him from being eaten, he gained closure due to the hollow, and planned to avenge her, only for Isshin to kill Grand Fisher." Rukia explained making the girls glad to know that their mother protected their brother in her final moments, and that she was avenged and freed from that Hollow.

"How did he lose those powers though?" Yuzu asked.

"My sister Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Squad 6 and her lieutenant Renji Abarai came to apprehend me and slate me for execution because it's illegal to give a human Shinigami power, and that I hadn't filed a report in the time I'd been here." She began.

"Uyru fought to help me only to lose, and when Ichigo took them on he learned the hard way that Zanpakuto had hidden tricks when Reji called on his. Of course it led to Ichigo briefly gaining more power before my sister severed his soul chain and sleeve ridding him of my powers." Rukia added answered. "Of course if you want to know how he regained them the only one who knows besides him is Kisuke Urahara." She added before they could ask.

"Ichi-nii must've fought many strong opponents to save you after what you did for him." Yuzu said her head down thinking about her brother.

"Yes, and when we fought the bounts I was slowly gaining my powers back, and was finally able to use my Zanpakuto again when we fought Aizen's arrancar." Rukia replied.

"Rukia would it be possible for me to gain Shinigami powers like Ichi-nii?" Karin asked.

Before Rukia could answer Kon chimed in.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Kon shouted.

The mod soul's outburst startled them all before they looked at him curiously.

"Ichigo told me about the stuff he did with Urahara, and he said to reveal it to all of you in case he wasn't around to stop one of you from attempting his path." Kon explained.

"Then tell us already Kon." Rukia ordered.

"Well after that fight with your sister and Renji, Urahara began to train Ichigo, first by ejecting him from his body to get used to spirit form." Kon began. "Test one was sparring with Ururu, and once he was at a good level, they showed him the shattered shaft bottomless before they severed his chain of fate and threw him in there." Kon explained the first two gaining a shocked look from Rukia.

"Are you serious?!" She asked him.

"Is that bad?" Yuzu asked.

"Yes Yuzu, the chain of fate attaches souls to their bodies or the place of their death until a Shinigami can bring them to Soul Society, if it's severed, it erodes eating away at itself, and once it's completely gone, the soul begins to turn into a Hollow." Rukia explained making the Kurosaki girls gasp in shock.

"Ichigo had three days to get out of the pit, but couldn't make it before his chain eroded completely, he fought the hollow transformation long enough to meet Zangetsu, find his power, and unleash it emerging in a Shinigami's robes and a Hollow mask." Kon chimed in.

"I've heard Ichigo and I are alike, maybe I could do it faster than he could or just like he did?" She thought out loud.

"Karin, Ichigo asked Urahara, Yoruichi, me, your dad, and all his Shinigami friends to keep a close eye on you because you're just like him." Kon began. "He's always been scared that if you found out, you'd take the same risks as him only to fall short and become a hollow, so he asked everyone to make sure that if you do want power to protect others to find a way without the risks he went through." He explained.

"What if I still take the same risks as Ichi-nii?" Karin asked with narrowed eyes.

"If you fail and become a Hollow, Ichigo would not only be disappointed, but it was agreed between him and Isshin that you would be sent to Hueco Mundo to be trained by the friends he has amongst the Arrancar until you become one so you don't endanger yourself or others." Kon replied with a glare.

"Kon there's no way Ichigo and Isshin would do that to Karin!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Actually we would." A voice spoke up revealing Isshin Kurosaki.

"But dad why?" Yuzu asked.

"For starters you now know how your mother was killed, and were thinking about undergoing training which could turn you into something similar." He began. "You also don't imagine how much it would hurt your brother watching you become something he has fought inside and out since gaining power." Isshin told them.

After that Karin lowered her head in shame at the prospect of hurting Ichigo again.

"But dad there has to be a way for Karin to gain power, we don't want to rely on you and Ichigo all the time, we want you to rely on us!" Yuzu spoke out shocking Rukia, Kon, Karin, and making Isshin smile.

"You're just like your mother Yuzu, caring, knuckleheaded, and blind to situations." Isshin told his daughter.

"What do you mean Mr. Kurosaki?" Rukia asked.

"Masaki often was oblivious to situations, but she had a big heart, cared about everyone, and had a sweet personality that just draws in people." Isshin said with a smile before continuing. "However, in Yuzu's case, she's oblivious to the fact that from the moment Masaki died, she was what held our family together. You keep us all grounded Yuzu, and Karin has always knocked some sense into us when we need it. Unless Rukia gets to Ichigo first." Isshin finished with a laugh making Karin and Yuzu think about everything they've done for their family.

"Besides, there are secrets about our family that I plan to tell Ichigo first due to his powers." He added.

" _A secret involving mom?"_ Karin thought to herself.

"Oh Kon, your gigai is here, once things calm down we'll see how it goes in there for you." Isshin told the mod soul.

 **{Two days later Yatsutora residence}**

A large man was tossing and turning in his bed revealing that Sado Yatsutora, Chad to his friends, was having a nightmare that might haunt him.

 _*_ _Chad's Dream*_

Chad was watching with Orihime by his side as Ichigo took on Ginjo and Tsukishima, Uryu was injured from Ginjo's sneak attack, and Orihime was currently healing Tsukishima. Ginjo had just stolen Ichigo's power, and was poised to kill, however, he stopped.

"Hey Chad." Ginjo called out. Gaining Chad and Orihime's attention. "Why don't you come finish him off for us?" He said shocking Chad.

The massive man then suddenly appeared by Ginjo who handed Chad his sword.

Ichigo watch tears flowing betrayal the only thing in his eyes as Chad raised the sword. He noticed a senkaimon, and watched Rukia emerge as Isshin and Kisuke were coming to them.

" _I don't think they are here to help us, but rather Ichigo."_ Chad thought as his eyes hardened and he plunged the sword right through Ichigo's body. Isshin, Kisuke, and Rukia all watched shocked as Chad killed Ichigo while Chad watched the light fade from Ichigo's eyes.

"Chad" Ichigo began. "W-why?" He croaked as his life ended.

 _*end of dream*_

"ICHIGO!" The large man screamed.

As the morning light entered the window of Chad's room, it illuminated a his face in an expression none of his friends had ever seen him in. Terror, pure terror as sweat poured down his face as he recalled the nightmare.

" _Again, it's been a while since that horrible time, and yet these nightmares won't leave."_ Chad's thoughts began. _"I know he's alive, but after what happened, what Tsukishima made us all do to him, Ichigo's bonds with us and his sisters are practically severed."_ He thought as tears began to fall with his nightmare induced sweat.

Once he recovered he began to prepare for school not knowing about the immense changes coming on the horizon.

 **{Orihime's house}**

 _*Orihime's dream*_

Orihime stood healing Tsukishima while Chad guarded them as she watched Ichigo fight against Ginjo. As Ichigo was beginning to falter in battle she saw a senkaimon open up and Rukia emerge as well as Urahara and Isshin arriving to help Ichigo.

"Orihime, use your shield and Tsubaki to stall them." Chad said.

"No, they won't make it." She began. "None of them are even close to fast enough. The only one that would be is Yoruichi, and she's not with them." She added with a smile.

It was then they watched as Ginjo dealt the final blow taking Ichigo's powers and his life in one fell swoop. Rukia, Kisuke, Isshin, and Uryu all stared in shock at Ichigo's demise, however, only Orihime saw his dying eyes glance at her. Tsukishima and Ginjo's victory was cut short though when she saw the sclera in Ichigo's eyes turn pitch black as his pupils turned yellow.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed, and was about to warn Ginjo and Chad, but was stopped by an explosion of black and crimson reitsu which faded revealing the hollow form Ichigo killed Ulquiorra in.

"ORIHIME!" The hollow Ichigo roared.

 _*End of dream*_

"KUROSAKI KUN!" She shouted, and just like Chad was trapped in an exclamation of horror.

" _I know I hurt Kurosaki kun and basically betrayed him, our friendship, and ensured I'd never be closer, but why am I having these nightmares?"_ Orihime asked herself.

Once she calmed herself she began to get ready for school today.

" _I'm really worried that I saw that horrible hollow form again, the transformation I vowed to never let him experience after Ulquiorra nearly killed him."_ She thought to herself as she went to school.

 **{Karakura High}**

Karakura High, the school that has been an epicenter of spiritual mishaps ever since Rukia Kuchiki first transferred in. Said Shinigami was currently walking alone to school when she noticed Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuru waiting for someone.

"Rukia?" Tatuski asked.

"Yes Tatsuki?" She replied.

"Where's Ichigo?" Keigo asked without thinking.

"I don't know." Rukia replied.

"Wait what? How could you not know where Ichigo is?!" Tatsuki asked getting upset.

Of course it was this that caught the attention of two others approaching the school.

Chad and Orihime were walking together in silence knowing of each other's nightmares, when they heard Tatsuki yell, and saw she looked ready to attack. She probably would have if Chad hadn't put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's going on everyone?" Orihime asked.

"We were waiting for Rukia and Ichigo because we wanted to try and make things right with him after the Tsukishima affair." Mizuru began to explain. "Of course Rukia came alone and doesn't know where Ichigo is." He finished.

"Rukia how come you don't know where he is?" Orihime asked.

"He moved out didn't he?" Chad asked making them turn to him.

"Chad what do you mean?" Keigo asked.

"We weren't the only ones there that night, there was also his boss from his part time job, and worse, his own sisters." Chad replied.

That part shocked Mizuru, Keigo, Tatsuki, and Orihime as they turned to look at Rukia.

"It's true, happened a couple days ago." Rukia replied.

"Why would he do that? Does he even have a place to stay?!" Tatsuki asked.

"Actually I do, and a new job too." Spoke a voice causing everyone to turn and see Ichigo walking with Uryu who looked to be struggling a bit.

"Ichigo, why does Uryu look to be struggling to walk?" Rukia asked.

"Oh I got some weighted clothes from Yoruichi, and Ryuken-san's been filling them with reitsu to make them heavier so we can increase Uryu's speed." Ichigo replied. "Since at best he had always been on par with members of Squad 2 if not at least slightly better than the lieutenant, but against captains, serious arrancar, Aizen, and Ginjo, he's always been to slow to avoid a strong and fast strike from close range, or a surprise attack." He explained.

"I still don't get why I still have to wear the weighted clothes even when going to school." Uryu grumbled.

"Because if you don't I'll give you to Urahara and Yoruichi." Ichigo replied in a threatening manner.

"That's actually a good idea Ichigo since Uryu and his father both have a lot of pride." Rukia replied knowing it would be like those stories Byakuya told her.

"Hey Ichi-" Keigo tried to speak, but was stopped by Chad.

"We should go, I haven't seen Ichigo calm and threateningly joke around since the fullbring fiasco." Chad said with sadness.

With that the five went to class with Ichigo, Rukia, and Uryu trailing behind them.

"So how long do you plan to ignore them?" Uryu asked.

"Until they can actually prove they want to make things right through actions instead of words." Ichigo began. "Chad and Tatsuki might be able to soon, Mizuru right after, but Keigo and Orihime are lost causes there." He finished.

"Chad and Tatsuki?" Rukia asked.

"From the day we met and our friendship was formed Chad was a loyal ally and friend who would sooner sell his medallion than betray someone, especially if it meant betraying his grandfather's teachings." Ichigo began. "Eventually the guilt will be too much for Chad before he trains himself hard to not only punish himself, but to make sure that no one uses him to hurt anyone he cares about again." He explained.

"And Tatsuki?" Uryu asked.

"We were childhood friends." Ichigo began. "We trained together, played together, my mom even used to joke that we'd be a cute couple when we were older." He explained with a laugh at the end. "It will be like with Chad, the guilt will get the better of her, remind her of who she is, what we were, and force her to make things right in her own way." He finished.

"We get that Mizuru is smart academically, but about friends, he's a bit slow. Keigo's a colossal idiot that makes some of my colleagues in squad 13 as well as all of squad 11 seem normal, but why is Orihime hopeless?" Rukia asked.

"She's often bubble brained, she is too trusting of anyone just like Yuzu, but the most important things are that she relies on us and Tatsuki all the time, rarely standing on her own, the fact that she only trains her shield and healing abilities further prove it." He started. "Orihime would have to challenge us to a fight and put her all into it to prove to us and herself that she can change besides just her looks." Ichigo finished.

Uryu and Rukia were both quiet after that explanation, and lowered their heads knowing he was right about Orihime.

"Come on let's head to class before we get stuck in detention and have to deal with Chizuru." Ichigo said to them.

With that they headed inside where they worked in class until lunch before heading to their own places. Rukia with most of the girls in class, Uryu in the sewing club, and Ichigo instead of being on the roof was sitting in the shade of a tree before he could tell someone was standing over him.

"What is it Chizuru?" Ichigo asked.

"How long do you think it will take them to figure out what you told Rukia and Uryu?" She asked knowing all about Ichigo's power, and the fullbring incident.

"Depends, could take them a couple weeks or longer unless someone tells them." Ichigo answered. "Frankly the only that needs to be told is Orihime." He added.

"So I guess I get her during one of my grope sessions?" Chizuru asked with a smirk.

"Only if you can time it before Tatsuki drags you off and beats you senseless again." Ichigo replied making the two laugh.

* * *

 **Here's chapter five, I think I've worn myself out a bit in this fic to where I can work on the others since at the moment I only have one more idea for this fic at the moment, and that is when everything will truly change for Ichigo, his family, and his friends.**


	6. Thoughts about Training and Truth Reveal

**Hey it's Gold Testament with another update for this fic. Plus if you remember from the author's notes from the past chapters, the Poll is now closed. It was a close bout, but now the pairing is decided.**

 **Congratulations IchigoXHarribel fans, the Third Espada has won. I feel bad for the fans of Yoruichi and Soifon, since I like those two as well, but the people have spoken. Actually I'm fans of a lot of pairings, but I haven't delved into IchigoXHarribel in some time.**

 **Disclaimer time: I don't own Bleach.**

"Talking" – everyone

" _Thinking"_ – everyone

"Talking" – everyone

" _Thinking"_ – everyone

" **Talking"** – Hollows and Vaizards with masks on

" _ **Thinking"**_ – Hollows and Vaizards with masks on

* * *

 **Thoughts about Training and Truth Revealed**

 **{Ishida residence, first day of school for Ichigo and the others}**

"I honestly don't see why you three decided to come here, when we could have discussed this either in Urahara's shop, or Isshin's home." Spoke an annoyed Ryuken due to his house guests. (Mostly Kisuke and Yoruichi)

"Because Ichigo, Uryu, and the others have had a history of having important meetings in my shop, and we wanted a change of scenery." Kisuke replied with a smile while waving his fan as Yoruichi nodded in agreement.

"My house is occasionally subjected to spiritual business as well from the first night Rukia came to town." Isshin commented making Isshin sigh in defeat.

"Besides it would be best to have the meeting here, since we'll basically be telling Ichigo and Uryu that they're distant cousins, let alone that Grand Fisher wasn't the first hollow that attacked his mother." Yoruichi added.

"I do question though Isshin, shouldn't your daughters be present when we tell Ichigo and Uryu that Masaki Kurosaki was my cousin?" Ryuken asked genuinely curious.

"No." He coldly replied in a tone that even chilled Ryuken.

"How come you don't want them to know?" Yoruichi asked.

"Because when the girls had a conversation with Rukia, Karin had already shown she was a lot like her brother by expressing a want to gain power." Isshin explained before looking at Kisuke. "If not for me and Kon, she would've come to you wanting to go through the training you put Ichigo through." He added.

"I take it the training Ichigo went through to gain his natural powers was excruciating?" Ryuken asked.

"Nearly went hollow during the second test." Kisuke and Yoruichi said together shocking Ryuken.

"So that's why you were against it, you're all worried she would become a hollow before gaining Shinigami power!" Ryuken realized.

"Plus Ichigo and I wanted her and Yuzu to have more of a normal life." Isshin replied.

"To be honest, that's a reason I try to keep Uryu from fighting alongside Shinigami, because there are always new and more powerful enemies." Ryuken replied getting a sympathetic nod from Isshin.

"No offense though Ryuken, but it always seems like you'd have a higher chance of Ichigo taking over your hospital instead of Uryu." Isshin commented.

"As much as it pains me to say this Isshin, you did well teaching in regards to healing people on this side." Ryuken complimented.

"To be fair, some of it was a squad 4 member's teachings for Ichigo as well." Isshin replied.

"Can we get back to the topic of when would be a good time to tell Ichigo he's part Quincy?" Kisuke asked.

"I was actually thinking of at least four days to help him get used to his schedules in school and work." Yorichi mentioned.

"I was thinking the same." Isshin added as Ryuken nodded in agreement.

"Then it's agreed, in four days' time we will tell Ichigo he's part Quincy, and a distant cousin of Uryu's." Kisuke announced.

"Of course that means he'll probably triple Uryu's training at best." Ryuken mentioned.

"Well once he finds out his mother was a Quincy who was weakened at the point of her death, he will push Uryu even harder to make sure he doesn't die in a worse fate." Yoruichi commented.

With that the three left the Ishida residence, while Ryuken was left in thought. Before leaving to do some work at the hospital.

 **{Four days later}**

Ichigo was getting up to continue Uryu's speed training, and start him on summoning close combat weapons with his Quincy cross.

"Maybe after speed training I should cut Uryu a break." Ichigo began talking to himself. "I mean, it's been pretty peaceful lately, plus once he takes off those weights, he'd be even with a bunch of captains in speed." He continued. "I think we should let him take off his weights see his max speed, and let him adjust to it." He finished as he finished getting ready for the day.

Of course once he finished, he heard knocking on the door before Ryuken and Uryu entered.

"Ichigo, I need to have a discussion with you and Uryu in the den." Ryuken said before leaving the two teens standing in the room.

"Wonder what he wants to talk to us about?" Ichigo asked his friend and rival.

"I don't know, but he seemed more serious than usual." Uryu replied before they went downstairs.

Once they got down there, however, they saw Isshin, Rukia, Karin, Yuzu, Kisuke, and Yoruichi.

"Dad, what are you, Karin, Yuzu, Rukia, Urahara, and Yoruichi doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Well Ichigo it was originally supposed to be Ryuken, Kisuke, Yoruichi, and myself, before Rukia and your sisters barged in wanting to know what's going on." Isshin replied.

"So Ryuken-san, what's this important thing you wanted to discuss with Uryu and me?" Ichigo asked.

"First Ichigo, I need to tell you that you've never been wielding your full power, and you've never been able to unleash it." Ryuken began.

"What do you mean father?" Uryu asked.

"Ichigo has more than just Shinigami and Hollow power Uryu, he has the power of third spiritual faction as well." Ryuken answered.

"What?!" Ichigo and Uryu asked.

"You're part Quincy son." Isshin replied making the eyes of the girls and the two teen boys widen.

"Before you ask another question let me tell you boys something, my name before marriage was not Kurosaki, I was actually part of Soul Society's Shiba clan." Isshin spoke gaining wide eyes from Rukia.

"If you were apart of the Shiba clan does that mean you know Kukaku, Ganju, and Kaien Shiba?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, and I would like to know about your time with my purple haired nephew as well Rukia." The Shinigami parent replied.

"Wait that means Kukaku and Ganju are my cousins!" Ichigo said shocked.

The moment was briefly broken by Uryu chuckling.

"You know now that you mention it I can see the resemblance between you and those two Ichigo." The young Quincy said laughing.

"Oh I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Uryu." Yoruichi said with a Cheshire grin.

"The Kurosaki is a Quincy clan that is practically a branched sister clan to the Ishida, and Masaki Kurosaki herself was actually my cousin." Ryuken spoke up gaining looks from the Kurosakis, and Uryu.

"Oh I get it now, the joke's on Uryu because if his father was the cousin of Ichigo's mother, that makes these two distant cousins!" Rukia spoke up.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Uryu said shocked.

"Huh, no wonder Uryu and I tend to fight more than I do with the others." Ichigo said offhandedly.

"Um, Mr. Ryuken." Yuzu spoke up shyly. "Can you teach Karin and I to be Quincies?" She asked.

"No." Ryuken answered. "First off, I understand Ichigo and Isshin wanting you two to have more normal lives, second, I am helping Ichigo increase my own son's training so he can't be taken by surprise by arrancar or fullbringers, and finally, if I say yes, Ichigo and Isshin would try and kill me destroying my home in the process." He explained before the girl could ask why.

Before anything could be said or done Yuzu was lightly bopped on the head by Kisuke's fan.

"Why did you do that Urahara?" Uryu asked before Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder.

"We were expecting Karin to ask." Ichigo replied.

* * *

 **Hey sorry it's so short compared to other chapters, but there is a good reason. I'm conflicted if I should tell the entire story, or just have any readers who haven't just read the manga chapters everything but the rain. I just really don't want to give spoilers to fans that haven't gone through it in some time. Just tell me in review if you think I should describe the story, because I have no intent on doing a flashback. Specially since those who read the chapters can probably agree when I say that when Masaki met Isshin, she was just like Orihime.**


	7. Revelations and a Trip to Soul Society

**And it's G.T. with an update for Bleach Rise of the Shinigami Quincy. There was a little writer's block on how to proceed. Personally for the story about how Isshin and Masaki met, I just did like a summed up version that fits my story, but personally I recommend reading the manga chapters Everything but the Rain to get the real story. I tried to keep it close, but the summed up version in mine is not 100% accurate. I was majorly conflicted about bringing in the story to begin with.**

 **Now for the disclaimer.**

 **I don't own Bleach.**

"Talking" Everyone

" _Thinking"_ Everyone

" **Talking"** Hollow/Vaizards in masks

" _ **Thinking"**_ Hollow/Vaizards in masks

* * *

 **Revelations and a Trip to Soul Society**

Ichigo and the others were still in the Ishida den after learning about his, Karin, and Yuzu's mother being a Quincy.

"Wait Mr. Kurosaki if Ichigo's mother was a Quincy how did you two meet?" Rukia asked.

"Well to be honest it started when I heard about Shinigami being killed by a hollow in a town near here, I went to check it out, tried to keep the two who were stationed there safe yet failed, and ended up facing a hollow that was very lean, human sized, reptilian, and had two horns on the mask, the odd part was, this hollow was pitch black with white flesh in the hollow hole in its chest." Isshin began before Ichigo froze for a moment.

"Ichigo what is it." Uryu asked seeing his friend's discomfort.

"It sounds like Orihime's description of the hollow I turned into when fighting Ulquiorra." Ichigo told them all.

"I see, that makes sense really since your hollow powers were a byproduct of that fight." Isshin said making them all look at him.

"That hollow almost killed me had I not been saved by Masaki, who in the end was bitten by that hollow." Isshin began. "Of course we didn't know it until Urahara and I were asked for help by Ryuken who brought Masaki to us, as she was going through hollowfication." He finished.

"The problem there is that hollow reitsu does not mix well with a Quincy or Shinigami, so Masaki was going through soul suicide until Isshin used a crude method to save her at the expanse of his powers which didn't return until long after she perished against Grand Fisher." Urahara commented.

"Of course we didn't account for the hollow bonding to your soul before you were born Ichigo." Isshin added.

"So how powerful was mom?" Ichigo asked.

"She had immense power and potential, but was more skilled with blut techniques." Ryuken spoke

"Like Blut Vene and Blut Arterie?" Uryu asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, she had the strongest defense I'd ever seen Uryu, of course Grand Fisher only consumed her because her powers were weakened by Ywhach just as Uryu's mother was killed through the same process." Ryuken replied with sadness.

"Who's Yhwach?" Karin asked.

"Yhwach or Juhabach. He's referred to as the King of the Quincy, the progenitor of the faction, as all who are born with Quincy power bear a fragment of his power within us, that he can increase giving us immense and unique power, or remove killing us while strengthening himself." Ryuken began. "Of course until then he's been slumbering since his defeat by the Shinigami, so because he awakened back then, he will be acting soon." He finished.

"So that's how mom was too weak to defend us both from Grand Fisher huh?" Ichigo asked.

Before anyone could say or do anything, he took his combat pass and entered his Shinigami form before standing, taking Zangetsu off his back, and placed it in his lap as he began meditating.

 **{Ichigo's inner world}**

When Ichigo again opened his eyes he saw his inner world as well as a familiar long haired man in a dark cloak.

"So you've come Ichigo." The man replied.

"Yeah I want answers "Zangetsu" like who are you really because Ryuken's description of Yhwach sounded exactly like you." The Shinigami said.

"Your suspicions are true, I am in fact the fragment of Juhabach you inherited from your mother." Juhabach replied.

"I originally appeared before you not only to stop your hollofication that day, but to prevent you from becoming a true Shinigami." Juhabach replied.

"Why? For so long I had believed you were Zangetsu, why would you lie to me, and who is Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked.

" **He wanted to protect you, but if you became a true Shinigami he was at risk of ceasing to exist. As for who Zangetsu is maybe turn around Partner."** A familiar voice spoke up from behind Ichigo.

The young soul reaper turned and came face to face with a pale white version of himself with black and yellow eyes.

" **Miss me?"** The hollow asked.

"There's no way, you're a hollow." Ichigo said.

"And yet he is in fact the true Zangetsu, he is a hollow, yet he is just as Shinigami as Rukia's power." Juhabach replied.

" **Yep I'm your Zanpakuto and your hollowfication, so the only way to be rid of me is to become a full Quincy which will undo all the sacrifices you've gone through."** Zangetsu spoke.

"You were the hollow that nearly killed my parents when they were younger, yet you've aided me so much, that I accepted your power when training with the Vaizards, and the Fullbringers." Ichigo said to Zangetsu.

"So what's your choice Ichigo?" Juhabach asked.

"You seem like you're different to Yhwach." Ichigo told the old man.

"Yes ironically your Shinigami powers gave me more individuality from the true Yhwach, that I wanted to protect you." Juhabach replied.

"Then quit call calling yourself that man's name, from now on you're Juhagetsu, and you and Zangetsu both are staying here, from now on both of you are part of me, a part of my power, and neither of you will be leaving." Ichigo told them.

" **Ha I told the old man that would be your move, so what's the plan from here on out king?"** Zangetsu asked with a smirk.

"Simple in my body I could train to use my Quincy powers right?" Ichigo asked ask Juhagetsu nodded. "Well while in my body I will train in those arts, however, I will be combining that knowledge and power with my Shinigami and Hollow power." Ichigo told them.

"I see, that means that you could fight inside and outside of your body. Plus by combining the powers of all three factions, you would gain far more power than just the hollow mask combined with your bankai." Juhagetsu commented.

" **That plan will work specially with what I had the old man prepare for you once you claimed us both as part of you."** Zangetsu chimed in.

"Zangetsu was right when he told me that we are both your blades, and that you would want to use our powers together." Juhagetsu replied to his counterpart.

"I hope that means we can reach our full potential now that there are no more secrets." Ichigo added to which the spirits nodded, and with that he left his inner world.

 **{Ishida den}**

"Ichigo what happened, and what's with the smaller blade on top of Zangetsu?" Rukia asked.

"Turns out the spirit I thought was my Zanpakuto was actually the piece of Yhwach I inherited from mom, and my own hollow was my Zanpakuto." Ichigo answered shocking them.

"So that shorter blade means you accepted that piece of Yhwach as a part of your power with all the secrets revealed." Uryu commented knowing him.

"Yep, of course this means that while I train you to improve your speed and close combat, hopefully you and Ryuken will be teaching me how to be a Quincy when I'm in my body." Ichigo replied making Isshin's, Rukia's, Ryuken's, Karin and Yuzu's eyes widen from that.

"You're planning to train in your body, so that you can also combine those powers in your Shinigami form aren't you?" Uryu asked as his friend and distant cousin nodded.

"That's actually a good idea, and would allow even more power if Yhwach returns to fight the Shinigami again. It would also give you an edge and a surprise to those who expect you to fight as a Shinigami." Ryuken commented.

"Hmm might even be a chance that if you channel Shinigami Reitsu into your Quincy weapons, that you could exorcise a hollow instead of killing them like most Quincy." Kisuke Urahara added.

"Before that though I need to talk to the old man, ensure that Soul Society is prepared incase Yhwach is rising, as well as brush up on my Kido and healing training." Ichigo said as he brought up Zangetsu and opened a Senkaimon.

With that the Substitute Shinigami was on his way as the gate closed behind him sensing Rukia and his father following him.

"I want to break the news to my niece and nephew Ichigo, as well as meet those teachers of yours for healing and Kido." Isshin spoke up as he and Rukia chased him.

* * *

 **And done. I apologize to those who've read the manga beyond that point for not being totally accurate, but I didn't even want to put in that story. For all of you who have not, go read Everything but the Rain it's a collection of a few chapters when Ichigo learns about how his parents met, and the truth of his potential. Also you could probably agree when I say that as a teenager, Masaki Kurosaki was definitely a lot like Orihime. Also I realized a mistake I made with a recent update. The mistake was letting my guard down. NO FLAMES AT ALL IN MY STORIES! I only allow positive reviews or constructive criticism.**


	8. Soul Society, Teachers, and Family

**Hey, Gold Testament here with the next chapter for my Bleach fic and my last update for 2016. To be honest I was literally writing through writer's block while doing this. I honestly just hope you all like it. Although when it comes to the manga, I was a bit whelmed, but I still felt it was a bit cheap since it did a 10 year time skip to Soul Society and Rukia's promotion right at the most climactic part. Though the best part was that it looked like Ichigo's and Rukia's kids were going to take after their parents.**

 **I don't own Bleach.**

"Talking" – Everyone

" _Thinking"_ \- Everyone

" **Talking"** – Hollows and Vaizards with masks on

" _ **Thinking"**_ – Hollows and Vaizards with masks on

* * *

 **Soul Society, Teachers, and Family Reunion**

Ichigo, Isshin, and Rukia proceeded to run through the Dangai until a light suddenly appeared, and next thing they are in Soul Society. Of course instead of Seireitei the area they came out was the Rukon district near a certain firework specialist's house.

"Hmm I did not expect us to come out near Kukaku's place, but on the Brightside we can give her the good news about the family." Ichigo said as he proceeded to walk to the Shiba house instead of Seireitei.

"Ichigo are you sure it's smart for us all to go?" Rukia asked.

"Sure, plus don't you want to see the looks on Kukaku's and Ganju's faces when they not only see dad, but find out I'm actually their cousin?" He asked his pint sized friend.

"Actually that would be entertaining, and a prank worthy of Yoruichi." She replied.

"If you two are done, can we actually go and see them?" Isshin asked.

With that the trio continued until they came to the mansion with two massive stone arms on each side of it.

"Doesn't seem like my niece is very subtle huh?" Isshin commented.

"Bout as subtle as you when you attack me old goat chin." Ichigo shot back walking to the place.

"He has a point you know." Rukia said as she walked by Isshin and joined Ichigo at the door.

Once Isshin got up there, before anyone could react, Ichigo punched the front door.

After the first two punches Ichigo leapt back to avoid the doors smashing open with a fist punching the air where his head was.

"WHO THE HELL'S BASHING ON MY DOOR!" Yelled an angered Kukaku Shiba.

"Sis, careful, might be one of those soul reapers from a "noble" clan again." Ganju warned as he came to the door not seeing their guests either.

With this Ichigo walked forward getting their attention.

"Hey guys been a while huh?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo?" Ganju asked before he walked up and punched the Substitute in the shoulder. "It's good to see you around with powers again. One of these days we got to spar and see how rusty you are." He said to his friend.

"Wait how'd you know I regained my powers?" Ichigo asked.

"Rukia told us about both parts, but did not tell us anything else like the circumstances behind your return." Ganju replied.

"Ichigo, as much I know you want to catch up with them, maybe you should let me speak first." Isshin said gaining the Shiba Siblings' attention.

"U-uncle Isshin?" Kukaku asked.

"Wait this is our uncle who was a squad captain and clan head until he disappeared and was thought dead?" Ganju asked as his sister and elder brother both told him stories about their uncle.

"Yeah, a lot of things happened, and there is some stuff that would shock you beyond belief." Isshin told them with a chuckle.

Unfortunately for him one of the siblings did not find it funny. Considering the right hook that sent him flying through the wall around Kukaku's house.

"A lot of things happened huh? THOSE THINGS BETTER BE GOOD FOR YOU TO DISAPPEAR FOR YEARS MAKING US THINK YOU WERE DEAD AS WE LOST OUR NOBLE STATUS!" Kukaku shouted after punching her uncle.

"Ouch, I never knew Kukaku was so violent." Isshin began as he started getting up. "Felt like a punch from Karin or a kick from Ichigo." He said without realizing once he was close to them again.

"Who's Karin? Also Ichigo why would you kick our uncle?" Ganju asked confused.

"Ooops, didn't realize I said that in their earshot." Isshin said gaining the siblings' attention again.

"Ganju, Kukaku, the reason I disappeared was because I went to the living world after hearing about the Shinigami getting killed in a town by Karakura. I tried fighting that Hollow, only to almost be killed by it, and was saved by a Quincy who was bit by the Hollow and almost went through soul suicide." Isshin began. "The Quincy's cousin and I went to Kisuke Urahara where he said the best way was a technique that would take all my power to suppress the Hollow. In the end I was stuck in the living world where I opened a clinic, and settled down and started a family with that Quincy where we had a son and two daughters." Isshin told them.

"So we have cousins that have the potential for being Shinigami or Quincies huh?" Ganju asked.

"Yeah, though my son inherited the Hollow power that tried to kill my wife, though in the end she was devoured by a Hollow after her powers were weakened years later." Isshin replied.

"Before you tell us about our cousins, what was our Aunt's name?" Kukaku asked.

"Masaki Kurosaki." Isshin replied.

"Kurosaki huh? Isn't that Ichigo's last name?" Ganju asked.

With that everyone stood there as Ganju was slowly putting the pieces together.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT ICHIGO IS ONE OF OUR COUSINS?!" Ganju yelled.

"So that's why he mentioned you kicking him huh Ichigo, but why?" Kukaku asked surprised that the man who resembles her elder brother had always been her cousin.

"Well at home, he constantly acts like an idiotic goofball which is why Karin punches him, but with me he attacks in ambushes constantly." Ichigo explained. "Not to mention when he gushes or cries to a huge poster of my mom." He added.

"Worst part is, Isshin's exile was actually because of Aizen since he created the Hollow that caused Ichigo's parents to meet." Rukia added.

"So Ichigo, aside from an impromptu family reunion, what else brings you to Soul Society?" Kukaku asked.

"Well I was going to restart my Kido and Healing training." Ichigo answered. "Specially since soon I'm going to be undergoing Quincy training." He added.

"Why Quincy training? Thought you didn't want to use the techniques of that cocky Uryu punk?" Ganju asked.

"Careful Ganju, I found out that my mom and Uryu's dad were cousins, so that me and Uryu distant family." Ichigo warned.

"Wait, so not only are you related to us, you're also related to him?!" Ganju asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you guys are coming to Uryu's place. His dad Ryuken is very strict and serious, and can barely stand dad at times." Ichigo replied.

"So Ichigo, how did you regain your powers?" Kukaku asked.

With that Ichigo told them all the story of the Full Bringers, their treachery, and the forced betrayal of his friends and siblings.

"Ouch that's rough buddy." Ganju told him with a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"That settles it. Ichigo, when you're working on Kido and healing you are staying here!" Kukaku announced.

"Wait why?" He asked.

"Well for one thing, you can't constantly travel to and from the living world, so you'd need a place to rest up on this side of the dangai, you've been a friend and ally of Ganju's since you and your friends came to rescue Rukia, and most recently revealed…" Kukaku said before pausing, however, during her pause she brought up a fist and brought it down hard on Ichigo's head in an incredibly strong punch. "YOU'RE FAMILY YA MORON!" She yelled during the punch.

"Fine, though I got to warn Ryuken, since I recently started working at his hospital." Ichigo said while rubbing his head while muttering about violent female relatives.

"Wait sis, where's Ichigo supposed to sleep when he's here?" Ganju asked.

"Kaien's Room." She said with her back turned to them surprising them all.

"Lieutenant Kaien's room?" Rukia asked shocked Kukaku would let someone stay in the bedroom of her idol, as well as Kukaku's deceased brother.

"Oh please of course I would even if Ichigo wasn't my cousin since he looks and acts like our big brother did." Kukaku said before turning to Rukia. "Even you acknowledged that didn't you?" She asked.

"Kukaku, I'm really honored by this, Rukia often tells me what Kaien was like, and honestly, after learning the truth about my dad's side of the family, I'm proud to be his cousin." Ichigo said.

"Of course you are Ichigo, Kaien was a well-respected Lieutenant, who if not for that Hollow Aizen made, would've probably become captain of his own squad. Specially since he practically was due to Ukitake having to be confined to his bed a lot due to illness." Kukaku told him.

"I just regret I can't learn to fight like him." Ichigo said as he pulled out his twin Zangetsus.

"Where'd you get the dagger?" Ganju asked.

"This dagger would be Juhagetsu, the physical form of my Quincy power in my Shinigami state." Ichigo said as he explained what he went through in his soulscape.

"You're right you can't fight like our brother since he used a katana and a trident while you have a dagger and cleaver." Kukaku said.

"Well Ichigo, shall we speak with your teachers?" Isshin asked.

"Yeah, I really need to see them, and maybe we'll bump into your old squad as we go while I try and avoid Kenpachi." Ichigo replied making Rukia and Ganju laugh at the joke while Kukaku and Isshin chuckled.

 **{Seireitei gates near the Shiba house}**

The now group of five were just outside the gate to Seireitei when a massive figure smashed down.

"Halt, only those who prove stronger than I the great gate keeper Jidanbo can pass and enter Seireitei!" The giant bellowed.

"HEY JIDANBO YOU BONEHEAD, YOU NEED TO PAY ATTENTION TO THOSE YOU STOP!" Kukaku shouted making him look down.

Once he did though he saw Rukia bearing the Lieutenant badge of Squad 13, as well as Ichigo the boy who beat him a long time ago.

"Oh Lieutenant Kuchiki, and Ichigo, sorry about that I didn't know it was you two." Jidanbo apologized as he stood aside and waved them through.

"Well it's nice to know the big guy's still as ridiculous as he was when Gin tried to kill him." Ichigo said as they walked.

"So Ichigo where to first?" Ganju asked.

"I was thinking a nice area between the Squad 4 and 5 barracks where I'd release small bursts of reitsu to get some attention from them so we can meet up with my teachers together." He said.

Once they reached the location Ichigo did as he told and released bursts of his reitsu, and shortly after they had a bigger audience than expected in the form of all the captains, their lieutenants, as well as Hanataro.

"Okay I did not expect this big a reception." Ichigo said before being punched by Rukia.

"Well who were you expecting by flaring your reitsu like that Ichigo?" Renji asked with a smirk.

"Just Shinji, Momo, Hanataro, Captain Unohana, and her lieutenant. Possibly Toshiro and Rangiku as well." Ichigo replied.

"Isshin Shiba, Squad 10 Captain who disappeared in the living world years ago." Soi Fon began. "You got a lot of nerve stepping into Soul Society again traitor." She said.

Before anything else could be done she was knocked to the ground holding her head while the flat side of Zangetsu was directly above her.

"Oi Ichigo, why'd you attack Soi Fon like that?" Yachiru asked.

"She was wanting to try and kill my dad." Ichigo replied making many eyes widen.

"So Captain Shiba really is your father huh Kurosaki." Toshiro asked as he approached.

"Yeah, it's also kind of a long and shocking story, but bottom line is, that it was all Aizen's fault." Ichigo replied. "Oh and also turns out I'm part Quincy." He added.

"Wait, how are you part Quincy, also does that mean you're related to Uryu?" Renji asked.

"Well it's because my mom was the cousin of Uryu's father, and due to her being bitten by a hollow Aizen created, she met my dad, and was saved from soul suicide by him costing him his powers for a long time." Ichigo replied.

"Wow so Ichigo's pretty unique even among the Vaizards since he's got the power of a Shinigami, Hollow, and Quincy." Shunsui spoke.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Captain Commander Yamamoto spoke up. "What brings you to Soul Society as well as bringing to us knowledge that could make us kill you?" He asked.

"Well I mostly wanted to talk to Hanataro and Momo about continuing my training in Kido and Healing." Ichigo replied answering the first question. "As for the second question, I'm currently living with Uryu and his dad, working at Ryuken's hospital, training Uryu to easily take on the high ranked captains, and because I plan to train in my Quincy powers." He finished.

"Wait you mean Momo was teaching you Kido for so long?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah to be honest a lot of her still being hung up on Aizen back then was actually to cover that she was secretly training me in Kido and Bakudo." He told his friend.

"So I guess since you're living with Uryu, you still haven't been able to move past what Tsukishima did huh?" Renji asked making Byakuya tense a little remembering when he was slashed by the Fullbringer.

"How could I?" Ichigo asked. "He used some of my closest friends, my childhood friend, and my little sisters to weaken me, and they acted like nothing happened afterwards." He said as his hair fell over his eyes.

Everyone was silent for a while until something happened that surprised Toshiro. Momo had walked over and was hugging Ichigo.

"It's hard moving on from any kind of betrayal isn't it, even when you have other close friends and family by your side the hurt doesn't go away." Momo began as Ichigo hugged back. "I would've fallen into a deeper depression and denial if it hadn't been for you, so now I want to help you get past the betrayal in your heart." She finished.  
"Thanks Momo, specially since even with Aizen's betrayal Toshiro wouldn't have been enough for you to move on." Ichigo said. "Speaking of which." He added while casting a dark look on his white haired friend before grabbing his blades.

"Ichigo what is going on?" Toshiro asked feeling deep killing intent.

"I heard about the time Karin talked you into helping her soccer team." He said to his friend.

"Really? I think they would be so cute together don't you think?" Rangiku asked causing Ichigo's killing intent to increase.

"Wait Ichigo, you think I would actually seek a relationship with her?" Toshiro asked making Momo look at both of them in concern.

"Wait Ichigo, why would you be doing this if Shiro-chan wanted to date her? Also who's Karin?" Momo asked.

"The Karin we're talking about is Karin Kurosaki, my sister." Ichigo replied.

"Ah yes you once mentioned having two younger sisters when we fought at the execution grounds." Byakuya spoke up.

"Hmm perhaps we should see which potential is stronger in the two girls between Shinigami or Quincy." Mayuri chimed in.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Broke in two shouts before two getsugas nearly sliced the psychotic captain to pieces had he not shunpoed away quick enough.

"No one is going near my sisters to try and see if they can be Shinigami." Ichigo said while pointing his blades at the captains.

"Ichigo's right, I never wanted this life for him, and we will both fight Soul Society itself to try and preserve the normal lives of my daughters." Isshin agreed.

"On what grounds do you say this Kurosakis?" Yamamoto asked.

"For one thing Karin's too much like me, so there's the chance we'd have to use Kisuke's method for originally awakening my powers which means a high chance of Karin becoming a Hollow out of impatience." Ichigo answered.

"And your other sister Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked.

"Yuzu can't even see souls or Hollows and even if she could she's not much of a fighter so if she ended up becoming a Shinigami the only place for her would be Squad 4 unless she becomes a Quincy." Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo does make valid points about his sisters, heck Karin's actually a bit more impatient than Ichigo is, and that says a lot." Renji spoke up as well.

"Well since Kurosaki plans to train in healing and kido I see no harm in it since it will improve himself and allow him to be a fighter and possibly a field healer." Yamamoto replied gaining nods from Shinji and Unohana.

"I was also going to ask if Hanataro and Momo could also stay in the living world for a while as we train so I can properly manage my time with them, training with Uryu and his dad, and my job at the hospital?" Ichigo asked.

"I see, but what it they are called back?" Shigekuni asked.

"Then I will come with to continue my training when they are able to teach while staying with Kukaku and Ganju Shiba since they're my cousins." The young Kurosaki replied.

"Very well, then they have permission to stay in the living world to train you." Genryusai announced as the Captains dispersed except for Toshiro and Byakuya.

* * *

 **And done. I probably could've written more, but I wanted to get this done before New Years. Frankly I'm amazed I managed to do this much while writing through writer's block. Anyway the usual positive stuff, constructive criticism, or ideas to improve the story. Oh and no commenting on any sentence issues. I make sure to get the spelling and grammar as good as I can get it. Hence one of the few reasons it takes me so long to update.**

 **Anyway this is Gold Testament signing out and wishing you all a Great New Year!**


End file.
